


It's Not Living (If it's Not with You)

by eugenes



Series: schmico AUs and drabbles [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, levi comforts him, nico has a panic attack, playful banter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Levi comes home to Nico having an episode, and he helps him through it. Along with fluff and playful banter.





	It's Not Living (If it's Not with You)

**Author's Note:**

> my first schmico fic flopped 😞 im sorry i will get better at characterization when i actually get to where they are in the show but for now .. Here's this

When Levi got home, the house was oddly silent. Usually, there would be music or a show playing, or both. But right now, the house as silent and the lights were off. 

“Nico?” Levi called out, and there was no answer. He knew Nico was home, his car was parked outside. Unless he went to Joe’s with a friend, but he’d text him if he did that.

Levi sighed to himself, slipping off his shoes and coat by the door. His eyes hurt from his contacts, so he went to the bathroom and changed out of his contacts. He slid his glasses onto his face,  glancing in the mirror before he shut off the light and left the room.

Nico still wasn't out here or answering, so Levi called out again. “Nico?” He walked towards their shared bedroom, and he heard something. He heard crying.

He rushed in the room, and what he saw broke his heart. Nico was breaking down on the bed, his hair a mess and his eyes swollen. It looks like he’s been crying for a while, and his breathing signaled he was close to having a panic attack, if not already having one.

“Nico.” Levi said, rushing over to his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Nico’s face, forcing him to look up at him.

Nico’s eyes were filled with pain and hurt, and all Levi wanted to do was make it all go away. “Hey, it’s okay.” Levi said gently and Nico shook his head.

“It’s not, it,” He started, but something in him broke when Levi held him. He began to sob more, arms wrapping around Levi’s neck. He sobbed and sobbed until he couldn't anymore, holding on to the things Levi whispered to him.

“It’s okay, Nico. You’re okay.” Levi said gently, rubbing Nico’s back. Nico’s breathing was slowly starting to steady. He listened to Levi’s breathing and copied, as he told Levi to do this when he was in this position. 

They sat there for who knows how long, but Levi didn't mind. He didn't mind one bit as long as he knew that his boyfriend is okay. “Nico?” He asked, pulling him away from his shoulder.

He looked at Nico, wiping the stray tears that fell down his cheeks. He noticed how tired Nico had looked. “You okay, now?” He asked softly, smiling.

“Dunno.” Nico mumbled and Levi nodded. “It’s okay.” He began to kiss all around Nico’s face, not stopping until Nico was whining for him to quit.

He pulled away and Nico was now slightly smiling. “You always do it to me, I had to get payback.” Levi teased, and Nico just rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

“Dork.” He mumbled, but Levi just smiled. “You wanna tell me what that was all about, or would you like to wait?” He asked.

Some days, Nico wanted to open up after a panic attack. Others, he just wanted to be taken care of and then he’d slowly open up.

This day, was one of the days Nico needed Levi. He wasn't ready to open up yet. He shook his head no and Levi nodded. “Alright, that’s okay. Here, how about we start cleaning up in here, okay?” 

The room was a mess, Nico hadn't realized until he looked himself. He blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” He said and Levi shushed him.

“None of that, okay?” He said and Nico nodded. “C’mon, let’s do it together.” Levi got off the bed and pulled Nico with him. Nico was tired, but he found strength in himself to help Levi clean up.

“Wanna hear about my day?” Levi asked as the two were cleaning in silence. Again, some days Nico liked hearing Levi talk, it calmed him. Others, he just wanted to be with him and in his embrace, only  hearing his heartbeat.

“Please.” Nico mumbled as he picked up all of the scattered paper. Levi began to talk about his day, and Levi felt himself feeling better.

He smiled when Levi was a bit dramatic, but frowned at times when he was slightly angry. Sometimes he hated how work treated his boyfriend, but he knew they were both saving lives.

“You done?” Levi asked, pulling Nico out of his thoughts. “Hm?” He hummed, staring at his boyfriend. Levi smiled. “I asked if you were done cleaning.”Nico blushed and looked around, making sure their room was now clean. “Oh, uh, yeah.” He said. Levi walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck.

Nico wrapped his own arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him up slightly. They stared at each other for a few moments before the closed the gap. They only shared a few pecs, but both men felt their stomach twists in knotts, feeling like high schoolers.

“I love you.” Nico said when Levi pulled away. Levi fixed his glasses and smiled. “I love you, too. Why don’t I make us dinner, okay? I’m sure you’re hungry. I am.” Levi said and Nico nodded.

They held hands as they walked to their kitchen. “Sit there, okay?” Levi said, gesturing towards the stools near the island. Nico nodded and took a seat, putting up Netflix onto the living room TV.

“What’re you hungry for?” Levi asked. Nico thought for a moment. “Whatever you want.” He said truthfully. Levi nodded and decided to cook one of their favorites.

As he did so, Nico didn't pay any attention to the show on Netflix, instead letting it be white noise as he watched his boyfriend cook.

It was so domestic, he loved it. He can cook, too, but he preferred to watch his boyfriend cook. “You’re really cute, you know that?” Nico blurted. 

Levi turned around and smiled. “I do. You tell me all the time.” He turned back around. Nico hummed. “Good. You deserve to know.”

“Well,  _ you _ should know that you’re cute, too.” Levi said as he leaned up to get plates. His shirt rose up a bit, and he blushed when he turned to see Nico staring.

“See something you like?” Levi teased, and Nico rolled his eyes “Of course, don’t flatter yourself too much.” Nico replied, smiling as Levi pouted a bit.

“Anyway! Here, eat.” Levi said as he put a plate of food in front of Nico and sat beside him. “Thank you.” Nico said and kissed Levi.

Levi blushed. “Of course. Now eat! You’re probably exhausted.” “Yes, Dad.” Nico said, and he hasn't see Levi blush  _ that _ hard in so long. He choked on his food in laughter, Levi growing concerned when he got done with being embarrassed and thinking of … things.

“Jesus!” Levi said, giving Nico a glass of water. He watched in amusement as Nico began to settle down. “You good?” He asked, and Nico coughed a bit more before taking a deep breath and smiling.

“Yeah.” Nico smiled. “You’re so much.” Levi teased. “You love me.” Nico teased back. The two shared playful banter and stole kisses as they ate.

“You done?” Levi said and Nico nodded. “I got it.” Nico said, going to take their plates, but Levi stopped him.

“Let me, okay? You go on the couch. I’ll join you when I’m done with the dishes. We can cuddle.” Levi smiled and Nico pouted but gave in.

He made his way to the couch, watching Levi’s back as he washed the dishes. He adored the younger as he hummed while he rinsed the rest. That was just another thing he loved about Levi.

Levi finally was finished, smiling when he landed into Nico’s arms. “Hi. Missed you.” Nico mumbled and Levi rolled his eyes.

“I’m right here.” Levi said, holding Nico’s face in his hands. Levi realized again just how  _ beautiful  _ Nico really was.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, and Nico raised his eyebrows. “Really, you are, Nico. You’re so beautiful. I love looking at you. You’re eyes are ones I can get lost in. I love your cheeks, I like holding your face in my hands and stroking your cheeks with my thumbs.” Levi rambled.

A blush grew on Nico’s cheeks. Usually Nico was the one giving this praise, but today he needed to receive it. “I love you.” Nico said, interrupting Levi. 

The smaller man blushed, and hit Nico’s chest playfully. “Let me finish!” He whined dramatically. Nico began to run his hands through Levi’s hair, but Levi removed said hands. Nico pouted in confusion.

“Let me do that to you, please?” Levi asked. And what was Nico going to do, say no? Of course not. But before that started, Levi got up and pulled on Nico’s arm gently. 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed. It’s more comfy.” He said, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. Nico followed him to their room, laying on the bed as Levi lit candles.

“Are we…?” Nico trailed off, and Levi almost screamed in frustration. “Nico! Lighting candles doesn't always mean having sex you greaseball!” 

Nico just laughed, laughed until his eyes teared up. Levi smiled and rolled his eyes in amazement and admiration. Sometimes his boyfriend was  _ the _ biggest idiot, but he loved seeing Nico laughing.

“God, I fucking love you.” Nico said as his laughter began to dial down. Levi just looked down at him with eyebrows raised.

“Okay, okay!” Nico said defensively. “I’m good. I’m sorry, you calling me a greaseball and getting to mad at me was really amusing.”

“You’re an idiot. I love you.” Levi said, and he began to play with Nico’s hair. Nico laid his head on Levi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“You wanna talk about what made you so upset earlier?” Levi asked, and Nico sighed. “It’s nothing, really. I dunno what happened. I just, spiraled.”

Levi listened as Nico talked. “I know I should have called you, but I didn't wanna bother you, or seem weak.” Nico mumbled, embarrassed at how he felt this way.

“Nico,” Levi said, holding Nico’s head up. Nico avoided eye contact. “Look at me.” Levi said, and Nico met his eyes. 

“Nico, you’re not weak. You’re one of the if not  _ the _ strongest person I know. You’re human, it’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes. We can’t handle it all, and that’s okay. You will  _ never _ be a bother to me. If you need help, or you feel anxious, or just wanna talk, you tell me, okay?” Levi said, his voice gentle. Nico nodded.

“I love you so much.” Nico said. “Thank you. Seriously. You mean so much to me. I’m working on opening up, and becoming vulnerable. I feel safe around you, but sometimes it’s hard for me to open up. I promise I’m trying.” Nico confessed.

After they talked, they just lay in each other’s embrace. They listened to each other’s breathing, they thought about how much they loved each other.”

It was getting late, though. The exhaustion was catching up to Nico. Levi, too, but Nico was feeling it more. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but Levi told him it’s alright and he can sleep.

“사랑해요.” Nico mumbled sleepily, and Levi heard it enough times to know he told him that he loved him. Levi smiled as he heard Nico’s breathing slow, realizing he had fallen asleep.

“저도 사랑해요.” Levi said in broken Korean. He knew he didn't know much Korean nor was he good, but he also knew Nico appreciated his effort.

**Author's Note:**

> 사랑해요 - i love you  
> 저도 사랑해요 - i love you, too
> 
> idk how accurate that is considering i got it from a random website and idk any korean but


End file.
